


The Last Two Eggs of the Hunt Are Always the Hardest

by LateralFlexor



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bukkake, Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, Easter, M/M, Masturbation, Oviposition, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateralFlexor/pseuds/LateralFlexor
Summary: Starscream claims he knows how to remove the Easter eggs from Skywarp's poor hiding place. His methods are less than conventional.





	The Last Two Eggs of the Hunt Are Always the Hardest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hoppy Easter!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168442) by [DisorientedOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorientedOwl/pseuds/DisorientedOwl). 



> This is a part 2 to DisorientedOwl's Hoppy Easter fic that I wrote after asking her if I could. It's not really congruent in terms of naughtiness to say the least. ;0

               Thundercracker had already ducked out, cheeks burning as he scurried past their trine leader. Starscream squatted, ignoring the other as he inspected upwards at Skywarp’s slippery valve.

               “Clever as this may have been to you, hiding these as a prisoner like contraband wouldn’t be the approach I myself would ever have taken,” Starscream informed him critically. His tone held a more inquisitive note than an irritated one, and Skywarp’s tank settled minutely with that.

               “S-so what do I do, the rest are stuck and I don’t know what to d-do.” His thigh twitched as Starscream’s servo held it, spreading his stance on unsteady thruster heels.

               His commander hummed, “I already know of a way out, but perhaps you are already… uneasy at the idea of anything innately sexual?”

               Starscream’s lack of a _condescending_ smile had the batteryflies in his tank swarming again. His flushing faceplate lit up again, “I didn’t do this to _get off_ , I did it because… ok well I don’t know why!” Skywarp put his servos over his thigh plates, scratching at them self-consciously. “Stop looking at me!”

               “I suppose the next few words are ‘it’s not my fault,’” Starscream said, denta glinting as he stood back up to meet the other’s darting optics. “My assistance would be quickest. I do have a shift to get to you know.”

               “I… I know, me too, but I…” The purple seeker looked around the room, optics glued to the ceiling. “I-I can’t feel them anymore? So uh-”

               With a roll of his optics, the red seeker bluntly pushed the other backwards, getting him to sit smack on his aft. “Oh, please.”

               Skywarp plopped back with minimal grace, wings connecting with shelf corners and knocking dusty cleaning equipment to the floor. Starscream swatted away a bucket, the noise making Skywarp loudly whisper at him to be mindful.

               “I ask that you keep your panel open,” Starscream requested as if he were some medic. His trinemate furrowed his brows in worry. “No matter what,” his leader added.

               As unsoothing as the process started, Skywarp brows knitted for a different reason the moment Starscream’s digits scissored him open.

               “F-frag, what the Pit are you doing?!”

               “Encouraging your frame,” the jet said intellectually as he got to his knees before him. Starscream’s digits were soaked the moment he took them out; he looked over them in a scientific manner, similar to when he spied on his specimens in the lab and continued to push them into his subordinate.

               “F-f… ah, Starscream.”

               Nasal bridge pinching in concentration, Starscream gave a snort of self-satisfaction. He smiled at Skywarp in earnest when he twisted his fingers inside him, spreading them outwards on the way out of him.

               “Ah! N-not so… twisty.”

               “I’ll twist if it works, you idiot. Who is the processor power behind your extraction?”

               “Not a doc, that’s for su-uuure! Ah! Oh Primus, there,” the teleporter whined eagerly.

               Starscream looked unto him fondly, watching Skywarp’s fingers dance into his chest turbines for pleasure of his own hand. “We may play later, but this is the fifth ping from Megatron I’ve gotten since I came here.”

               Whimpering, Skywarp’s valve locked up around the digits, mesh sucking Starscream’s efforts in until he gushed a little lubricant.

               “I feel it.”

               “M-mmhm, feel my wetness, how hot I-“

               “The egg, you dunce,” Starscream cut him off. He hadn’t stopped smiling. Not yet.

               A small hard thing rubbed over the tense mesh within the purple mech. The fulfilling shape pushing its way out had his foot armor pointing to the floor in one of the oddest sensations of ecstasy he’d ever felt with either of his trinemates, let alone both of them inside at once. The disconnecting feel of fingers _and_ a toy-like ball inside him was a learned taste.

               He liked it.

               “S-star,” he began. His wings smacked into the back of the closet.

               “I have to remove my digits, or else they’ll block it upon discharge.”

               “Y-your clinical science-y talk is ruining this a little.”

               Starscream let himself snort louder this time, “And the fact you did this at all ruined my _day._ Easter is not a perverse holiday.”

               “A-ah frag, frag. I got it, sorry.”

               “Not that this isn’t entertaining if not slightly fun…” the trineleader murmured under his breath.

               Skywarp intended to ask another question, but Starscream’s digits abandoned him. His servos clutched at his chest in abandon. Starscream’s lopsided smile had him already feeling the blackmail coming on. But maybe he wouldn’t have helped at all if he didn’t have some stake in this.

               “Frag me, spike me, do something I need, I need-“

               Starscream’s hand swept between his pedes, choosing to settle on his spike cover. “I know what you need, you kinky drone,” Starscream purred. His thumb rolled Skywarp’s clitoral node in a sweeping fashion, then in circles. Dribbles of fluid his servo had previously blocked came rushing from his flightmate. “You’ll just have to imagine my spike yourself. Should you handle being quiet, I’ll give it to you tonight.”

               Shrieking through his closed mouth, Skywarp writhed at the direct stimulation until Starscream’s free hand pinned the top of his thigh like a nail to the floor. His valve cinched down, the full length of his wet channel looking for something more efficient than small round ovals.

               “Primus, slag, Starscream please I need more than that.”

               “Come on, I know you can do it.”

               “Eat me o-out or something,” he said, throwing caution to the wind. More like forcefully out of the airlock against its will.

               “Pit no, who knows how filthy those things are, let alone the last time you used a washrack for cleaning instead of singing into your soap bar-“

               “You p-priss,” Skywarp hissed, his optics flickering as he smacked away his leader’s servo in favor of his own. He ravaged his node, overcome with a need to push out the eggs and achieve the overload to do so. The eggs wormed in him and his spine bowed, hips thrusting up into nothing as he tried to squeeze them out. His cheekplates flushed pink as he thought of how he’d just addressed Starscream. Hand a blur as he rubbed his clit, his valve drooled lubricant as Starscream watched him with more interest in figuring him out than pleasuring his mate. Or maybe that shimmer in his optics was both.

               Skywarp wasn’t aware of his heightened need to cum until he’d realized he’d couldn’t rub himself enough to get himself to. His sassing Starscream had felt more a reaction to a painful obstacle than a typical mid-berth romp insult. His commanding officer didn’t seemed horrifically bothered, but he did shift and open his own modesty plate. Skywarp thought his prayers were answered when he saw the head of his red spike rise up between his legs.

               Head lolling back, the teleporter panted happily. “Yes, frag me, Starscream.”

               Opting out of another insult made the back of his processor question the rest of him entirely, but he felt too overheated to regain a sense of self. The eggs had to be frying his brain. But Starscream didn’t have the mercy Skywarp thought his newfound desperation would have earned him.

               “I think I shall watch for now,” he said, the fakest sounding timbre of indifference Starscream had ever made at him.

               “Aw come on! I-“

               “Ah, ah.” Starscream’s drying fingers found his own clit, caressing the bright bead as he left his spike entirely alone. “Somebot will hear you.”

               “You t-think this is so funny don’t you,” Skywarp argued, a difficult act to initiate with his servo assaulting his interface equipment.

               With a twitch of his shoulders and wings, the SIC sighed as he felt a warm trail of fluid leave his aroused valve. “A little, yes.” His expression was more conniving, more pleased, and definitely more toothy since the last time Skywarp let his optics actually focus on something other than his own desires. Seeing him in such a state made Starscream happy.

               Skywarp twitched, internally then more conspicuously as he neared overload. Maybe he did want to see him happy; happy over him being so filthy and lewd rather than simply having done a job well for once. It was a wildly different type of bubbling excitement in his tanks than he’d felt right before this had been. Not embarrassing anymore, not since Starscream- a regular deviant in the berth- had shown interest in the whole debacle.

               He probably thought it was not _just_ funny since he witnessed the first egg drop.

               Smirking, Starscream slid the fingers he’d originally gifted to Skywarp inside himself and sighed. “And to think Lord Moron is still pinging me. Imagine my level of concentration,” Starscream said conversationally, content as he watched his trinemember masturbate like his life depended on it.

               “M-mm,” Skywarp agreed with a groan. The dull head of overload faded out of reach. It was time to up the ante and get this over with. It wouldn’t do to have Megatron get Soundwave to pinpoint their dawdling. Skywarp liked an audience but not _that_ kind of an audience.

               He shivered in more ways than one. Starscream’s optics were looking over his slowing servo when his attention was caught by Skywarp’s spike revealing itself. A purple hand enclosed around it, generously squeezing it and pumping it. “Can I-…”

               Starscream removed his digits from his own valve, spike twitching in hunger as he simpered at Skywarp’s lovely neediness. “Mm?”

               “Can you uh, cum on m-me?” His spark stopped after the last word left his vocalizer.

               A gracious roll of his hips into his own hand and Starscream crooned, “So _nasty_ tonight, are we? I suppose you now see why I am much more adventurous in the berth than Thundercracker, that prude,” he said affectionately.

               He wanted to laugh, but his abdominal armor was flexing much too hard. “Just, please before Soundwave gets here or something.” For all he knew Starscream would have liked that too, but there weren’t many deterrents left if that was the case.

               “True,” Starscream complied, spike in his hand again, “Anything for your Easter present.”

               Skywarp genuinely laughed, armor relaxing now that he was being indulged. Relief was in his sights.

               An egg rotated inside his warm, wet mesh making him exhale hard. Starscream’s expression flashed concern until he noticed Skywarp’s hand’s destination. Circling his node, the purple mech mewled, lip bitten hard as he fingered his most sensitive region. Starscream’s knees shuffled his frame closer, the heat of his flightframe mingling with Skywarp’s. He feared he’d suffocate.

               The Second resumed pumping his spike, less languidly when he saw the desperate inhalations of his fellow flier’s chest. Skywarp raised his hand to molest his turbine again, tweaking into seams nearby and rubbing up into his neck to feel his own taut cables. He wished TC really were here, even if it was to scandalize him by everything taking place. Later maybe they’d pull something like this again. Wouldn’t be like all his other pranks.

               “Frag, Starscream, I want you on me. Own me.”

               The head seeker’s ego felt thoroughly stroked. Beads of lubricant collected at his spike’s head until there was too much to be supported, a thick glob of fluid sluicing down his spike. But Starscream’s higher distrust made him readjust, “I adore you, Skywarp, but even I know you’re just hypersensitive.”

               “D-doesn’t - AH!- mean I don’t think it the rest of the time we frag. Means less to you when I say it?”

               “Primus above, Skywarp,” he laughed airily, frame wracked with sudden shivers as he felt the pressure in his pelvis rise. “You’re being more lascivious than usual, that is a-all.” Starscream bit his own lip.

               Skywarp bit harder.

               “At least when these stupid eggs come out you can fill me with your fluids, make me drip with nothing but your transfluid until I’m obedient. I-isn’t that what trineleaders do, _master?”_

               “F-frag you, you’re pushing my b-buttons,” Starscream’s mild threat tapered off into a moan. “Just lay back and focus on purging those things, you imbecile.”

               He had waited long enough, he supposed. His valve ached as it clenched down on a shape it couldn’t truly feel. He felt the eggs move down him, and he looked to his lover and nodded readily. “G-give it to me, Starscream, please.”

               His leader needed no further convincing. Just after the thirtieth ping from Megatron for his location, Starscream planted a hand on his subordinate’s thigh again, holding himself upright as he jerked at his spike. Skywarp cried out as he felt the first drops of transfluid land on him, scorching hot on his overheating frame and locked optics on Starscream as he overloaded, valve forcing out everything and anything that didn’t belong there. The crimson mech over him pumped his stiff spike, moaning sportively as he ejaculated on his overzealous trinemate, lines of fluid streaking his gray and purple build.

               Skywarp spread his legs wider, opening his frame up to anything else Starscream wished to give him. The vulnerability was easily bestowed to his lovers: TC, Starscream, and the many in his youth before them. But they always found a way to make it new. Starscream fell over him and he took his time in raising himself up so his weight didn’t crush the other too much. The lead seeker murmured sweetly into the other’s audial, kissing and licking the same cables Skywarp had fondled. The teleporter lazily stroked his clitoral node, Starscream’s spent spike bumping near it. The moment he stopped he hugged the red mech, hands grasping his brilliant wings as though his rank just under Starscream gave him more than enough privilege. Mumbling and then biting Skywarp’s audial, Starscream returned the far too soft expression of devotion. _Now would have been worse for Megatron to stumble in on than earlier,_ he thought.

               The eggs clacked together when Starscream hoisted himself off the other and he eyed them neutrally, taking in the sight of them coated in lube.

               Skywarp sat up on his elbows, attention drawn down between his legs again. Sniffing once, he lifted his gaze to Starscream, “So you wanna eat the candy now or no?”

               Starscream had never batted him so hard.


End file.
